G E M P A
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tewas di rumahnya karena tertiban reruntuhan saat gempa berlangsung. Kabar kematianmu akan dipampang di halaman utama surat kabar. Tak lucu 'kan kau tewas seperti itu, hah?"/ "Ini Jepang, Dobe." Drabble fict, AU, sho-ai. S.N/N.S


**Naruto punya Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: Short Fict a.k.a Drabble Fict, Shounen-ai, AU. Don't like, don't read!**

**(=oo=)**

**G E M P A**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih dua puluh tiga menit. Dan kini seorang Uchiha Sasuke sedang berkutat dengan pekerjaan rumah yang ada di hadapannya.

Sunyi. Hening. Tak bersuara.

Suasana yang mencerminkan kamar Sasuke. Ia terduduk di kursi empuk di depan meja belajarnya. Terus terdiam dan berkonsentrasi dengan soal-soal yang dikerjakannya saat ini. Waktu luang yang ada tak akan dibuang sia-sia oleh Uchiha bungsu. Ia terlalu rajin, sangat rajin mengenai urusan sekolah.

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya. Sesuatu dirasakannya. Bergetar dan bergoyang. Dengan cepat Sasuke berdiri dari tempatnya, memastikan tentang hal yang dirasakannya. Sasuke sadar bahwa ini adalah... gempa.

Semuanya bergerak dan bergetar dengan hebat. Cahaya lampu yang menerangi kamar Uchiha bungsu mulai berkedip layaknya lampu disko. Buku-buku yang tersusun dengan rapi berjatuhan dari rak. Satu demi satu. Kemudian, semuanya.

Yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke saat ini adalah bahwa Sasuke menanggapinya dengan santai, sangat santai hingga ia tetap tak bergeming dari posisinya.

Getaran itu masih terasa. Entah berapa besar kekuatan gempa yang terjadi. Sasuke tak memusingkannya. Ia cukup berdiam diri dan menunggu hingga getaran yang ada hilang sepenuhnya. Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Jangan berpikir jika nyawa yang kau punya lebih dari satu.

Hitungan kelima sebelum satu. Sasuke masih terdiam.

Hitungan keempat sebelum satu. Sasuke menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas meja bergantian.

Hitungan ketiga sebelum satu. Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya. "Ck, kapan ini akan berhenti?" tanyanya datar.

Hitungan kedua sebelum satu. Sasuke melihat ke arah jam yang bergoyang di kamarnya. Sepuluh lewat dua puluh lima menit, lalu benda itu jatuh.

Hitungan selanjutnya, Sasuke tetap tak merespon. Tak ada sirat panik, ketakutan dan bingung. Apa ia sudah...?

BRAKK!

"BAKAA-TEMEE!" teriak keras pemuda pirang yang mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke dengan semena-mena. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah panik dan sedikit peluh membasahi dahinya.

"Hn, Dobe?" respon singkat Sasuke, menatap kedatangan rival-nya.

"Kau ini mau mati apa?" Naruto menarik kerah Sasuke. Napasnya tersengal, tak beraturan. "Ini gempa! Ini gempa, baka!"

"Hn. Aku kira hanya perasaanku," Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto, "kau juga merasakannya, Dobe?"

"BAKAA! Cepat keluar, bodoh!" Naruto berteriak memerintah. Suaranya tidak cukup untuk membuat sang Uchiha bungsu merespon.

Pemuda pirang menggeret si raven dengan kasar keluar kamar, lalu menuruni anak tangga dan sampai di luar rumah. Begitu cepat berlalu.

Naruto melepas cengkeramannya dari pergelangan tangan Sasuke. "Kau... bo-doh, Sa-suke. Mau... ma-ti a-pa?" seru Naruto sedikit emosi.

Pemuda pirang tertunduk dengan kedua tangan yang menahan berat tubuhnya pada kedua lutut. Ia berusaha agar napasnya kembali teratur. "Responmu lambat. Sangat lambat. Uchiha juga bisa lola, ya?"

"Diamlah,"

"Kau gila apa? Jika benar kau mati, kau akan semakin terkenal dengan kabar kematianmu,"

Biru menatap serius oniksnya.

"Seorang Uchiha Sasuke tewas di rumahnya karena tertiban reruntuhan saat gempa berlangsung. Kabar kematianmu akan dipampang di halaman utama surat kabar. Tak lucu 'kan kau tewas seperti itu, hah?"

"Ini Jepang, Dobe."

"Tanggapan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar darimu. Aku tak mau jika seorang Uchiha sepertimu mati dengan mudah," Naruto diam sebentar, "apalagi penyebab kematianmu itu... tertiban puing reruntuhan. Che!"

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan kalimat yang kau katakan barusan. Jika aku ditakdirkan mati, ya sudah," enteng Sasuke membalas.

Goncangan terhenti. Dan mereka berdua masih dalam posisinya. Seterang langit dan segelap malam saling memandang.

"... Aku tak mau kehilangan kau secepat ini. Aku tak menginginkannya,"

Sasuke tak menanggapi. Dilihatnya jemari tan Naruto bergerak ke arah pipi putih susunya. Pemuda pirang lalu menggumamkan sebuah nama, "Sasuke."

"... Kalau begitu, jaga aku sampai maut menjemput."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia begitu lega atas perkataan Sasuke barusan. Bertindak layaknya seorang pangeran yang menyelamatkan sang pangeran cantik dari bahaya besar. Gempa.

Uchiha Sasuke untuk Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Naruto hanya untuk Uchiha Sasuke seorang.

**...END...

* * *

**

**A/N****: Cerita ngaco dari Tsuki yg udah ngeLiat berita tentang gempa und Tsunami di Jepang. Ya owoh~ #meratap**

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
